A Celebration Indeed
by ccsgirl12
Summary: In honor of the one year anniversary of the events of Khan, the crew is in charge of hosting a celebration on the ship. In the meantime, the captain and his first officer seem to be spending much more time together which leads to some memorable moments in the party. What could possibly go wrong? Spirk. Jim/Spock.
1. Decor Galore!

**A/N: Hello loves! Been wanting to write a spirk story since the longest. It's based after Star Trek Into Darkness. The crew is in charge of hosting a celebration in honor of the one year anniversary since the events of Khan. A surprising turn of events occur that night however. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer of course, I don't own Star Trek.**

* * *

_**A Celebration Indeed**_

**Decor Galore!**

**Chapter 1**

Dizzy. There was no other way to describe what he was feeling. Well, in addition to butterflies in his stomach. Why did he feel so flustered? Something in the back of his mind was on red-alert but the intoxication was way more overwhelming. He tasted in his mouth a mixture of alcohol and something…more intoxicating. He heard himself moan out a single word. A single name that made his eyes shot open and fling himself back.

"_Spock."_

Jim moved his hands from wherever they were onto his first officer's shoulders to push him back. Exasperated, he looked at Spock who was just as surprised. Spock didn't have his mouth open like his captain but his eyes grew big with his pupil's dilated.

Jim felt his heart pounding against his chest. He quickly stood up, a little too quickly actually. He stumbled against a small table next to him, knocking over a glass of wine.

"I-" he managed to choke out. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean- holy crap." Jim fumbled towards the door and he quickly made his way out through the sliding door onto the hall. He quickly picked up his pace seeing as how getting up too fast made him nauseous and dizzy. He shoved himself into the nearest unisex restroom and locked himself in here. He grabbed either side of the sink and hung his head down.

Did that really just happen?

He touched his lips and was suddenly bombarded with Spock's voice in his head, moaning incoherent words. He started remembering bits here and there. Both running through the hall, crashing into that room, lights being dimmed, then the next thing he knew his lips were on the Vulcan's lips. Now he's here, locked up in the bathroom and left Spock all alone in that room. He fucked up.

Boy did he fuck up.

Shit. Shitshitshitshitshit.

What now genius? He asked himself. How did this even happen?

* * *

Everyone was at the bridge, zoned in on their individual work. Jim was reviewing some documents on his PADD when a familiar beeping sound echoed through the bridge. Sulu called out to him.

"Captain, we are receiving a message from Starfleet headquarters."

"Onscreen. Broadcast ship-wide." Jim responded. Within a few seconds, an image formed in front of him on the glass screen.

"Captain Kirk of the U.S.S Enterprise," A woman in grey uniform addressed to him. "Starfleet headquarters wants to inform you that in two weeks from today, there will be a ceremony held in honor of the events that occurred with Khan nearly one year ago."

Everyone on the bridge paused their chatter at the mention of Khan's name.

"The ceremony will be held at Starfleet headquarters and will be followed by a banquet. In these circumstances, it is tradition for the captain to hold the banquet and celebration in his or her ship. If you will need any assistance in the preparation for this event, do not hesitate to contact us."

Jim smiled and nodded. "Thank you for informing us. We will be more than glad to do so."

The woman smiled modestly and bowed. "End transmission." She quietly said without breaking eye contact. Once the image dissolved, the whole bridge broke out into whispers and a few laughs here and there of excitement. Jim pulled out his PADD and continued working on reviewing his documents. Uhura got up from her seat and cheerfully made her way to the captain's chair.

"Captain, how are we going to do this then?"

"Do what?" Jim looked up from his PADD.

"You know, deck the place out? We have to make it look good for Starfleet!" She playfully nudged his shoulder.

"You heard the lady, we can just ask for assistance and have some people fix this place up."

"No!" Voices called out in unison throughout the bridge along with Uhura. The room fell silent with only beeping sounds being heard. Jim looked around with an eyebrow raised.

"Okaaaaay?" Jim responded. The room started filling with conversations again.

"Well captain, I think I speak for all of us when I say we haven't partied since forever and one of the highlights of hosting an event is planning it out and being in charge of decorations!" Uhura made her voice most innocently.

"Ay, keptin. I agree with her." Chekov turned around from his seat. Uhura was in the way of his view so Jim leaned to his side and shot a death glare at Chekov. Chekov immediately shrugged and went back to his work. Sulu stifled a chuckled and looked sideways at his partner.

"I didn't want to burden you guys with the work." Jim answered puzzled.

"Oh no no no. It wouldn't be a burden at all! It'll be fun!" She clasped her hands together.

Jim pondered for a moment but decided that it would be sort of fun.

"Alright then, granted. But for now, let's get back to work and finish this small mission on delivering the cargo to this nearby planet." Jim stated. Uhura made her way back to her seat. He was about to carry on with his never-ending work in his PADD when he realized something. He looked to his right and saw Spock's seat empty.

"Where's Spock?" He asked, hoping someone would hear him and answer his question.

"I believe he's in sickbay. He needed something from Dr. McCoy." Sulu answered him, not moving his gaze from his screen. Jim tapped his fingers along his armrest. He hesitated but decided to go tell Spock about the news. They still had time before they got to their destination.

"Right. you have the conn Mr. Sulu." Jim received an "Ay, Captain" from Sulu and made his way onto the lift with his PADD and closed the door. As he heard the sound of floors passing by the lift, he went into thought. Spock probably heard the message anyway. The transmission was broadcasted ship-wide so why did he bother to go tell him in person? Well, he is his first officer. Might as well hear what he has to say in person. He'll probably say decorating the enterprise would be most illogical. Jim lightly bit his thumb while curling his right hand into a fist. He started chuckling slightly. "_Confetti is most illogical captain. I do not see how it would benefit the crew to decorate this ship themselves seeing as how we have resources to provide such service._" Jim could just picture him saying that. The thought of Spock being the party pooper made him laugh.

The lift swiftly opened the door and he made his way through the hall. Still with a smile on his face, his thoughts trailed onto more serious matters. Has it really been a year? Boy was that quick. To think he almost died. Well, technically he did but Bones always said to not be so melodramatic about it. According to him he was 'barely' dead. Suddenly those last few moments before his death fled to his memory. His smiled faded away.

Spock.

Man did he look destroyed. Jim started remembering how broken Spock looked when he was kneeling down his side at the compartment. Jim felt a small jolt of guilt. He'll never really get over how much pain he caused Spock at that moment. At the same time however, he also did feel a bit of warmth knowing Spock really cared for him. Or at least, he thought so. Then came another wave of warmth which made him smile in amusement. To think him and Spock put their hands together. Well the glass was in the way, but even so, that gesture itself meant everything for Jim. He's not exactly sure what it means in Vulcan culture but all he knew was that it was important. He looked down at his hand while walking. He placed his PADD under his left arm and recreated the Vulcan salute and studied his hand. He turned it palm faced up, ran his left hand fingers over it, and then faced it back down. What was so-

Oomph! The sound of his PADD crashing onto the floor echoed through the hall.

Jim rubbed his shoulder that crashed into- Spock!

"Spock! I'm sorry, I wasn't looking. I-"

"Allow me to retrieve it for you." Spock said calmly, reaching down to his PADD on the floor. Jim felt embarrassed. He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Heh, thanks Spock," He said while Spock handed him his PADD. "I was distracted by uh-" He looked up at Spock and felt his stare pierce into his own eyes. "I-nevermind. It wasn't important." Spock raised an eyebrow.

"Where were you headed to, Captain?" Spock questioned him.

"Where you were, actually. I wanted to inform you on Starfleet's latest plan regarding the almost one year anniversary of the whole Khan thing." Spock stared at him even more quizzically.

"Are you referring to the message that was broadcasted ship-wide a few moments ago?" Spock said in a mockingly amused tone. Both started making their way back to the lift.

"Well yeah, but I wanted to hear what you had to say about it." They entered the lift and the door shut behind them.

"I am indifferent to the ceremony and banquet. If it is mandatory however, then I shall participate in it." Spock said in a casual tone. Jim loved it when Spock let his walls down and talked in a more casual tone. Not that anyone could even tell the difference, but Jim could. They've slowly started growing a bit closer ever since the whole incident. The way Spock and Jim are so in sync nowadays. How they finish each other's sentences during work discussions. How they always seem to volunteer for each other's assistance. Not to mention how Spock now responded more to Jim's jokes. Jim felt so accomplished whenever he noticed a smirk on Spock's face or an eyebrow raise or a small tilting of his head trying to hide his amusement when Jim made a witty remark. He seemed to really enjoy Spock's company. Like, really_ really_ enjoy it. More than he would admit.

"Seems the crew is really interested in decking out the place themselves though." Jim manged to say throughout his whole cloud of thoughts.

"Starfleet offered to provide any assistance in preparation of said event. Why would the crew want to be in charge of such action?" Spock asked. Jim smiled and hung his head. A stifled laugh escaped his lips. Spock looked at him from the corner of his eye.

"What seems to be amusing you?" Spock asked.

Jim regained his composure right before the lift opened.

"Oh Spock," he causally said, lightly patting Spock's arm. "Nothing. Nothing at all." Jim made his way onto his chair.

_"Keptin on ze bridge!_"

Spock discretely dropped his gaze onto where Jim's hand touched his arm and then trailed his gaze onto the Captain. He made his way onto his own station.

I can't wait for ze party!" Chekov commented to Sulu. Sulu smirked and continued viewing his screen with information.

" Yeah, hopefully it will be fun."

* * *

**A/N: yay! first chapter down! I will hopefully post up a new chapter soon! Be patient with me, I take forever to come up with good scenes for chapters. Anywho, I'll try to make this a slow build fic. I cannot guaruntee though since my shipper heart sometimes takes over and rushes onto some good ol' OTP action. The more you review & fav, the more faster Jim will come to his senses and realize he is head over heels falling for Spock. Much love! xoxo**


	2. Persuasion and Checkmate

**A/N: wow, I have no excuse for taking so long to upload another chapter other than I am a very slow person. Sorry for any spelling errors. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Persuasion and Checkmate**

"I still don't see how Starfleet allowed us to use the ship before it was rechristened. Don't you think it's a little unsafe?" Bones took another sip out of his smoothie. Jim and Bones decided to have breakfast together the next morning.

"Nah, she had enough repairs done already. Besides, what can I say, my charm gets me what I want." Jim winked while taking a bite out of his apple. Bones rolled his eyes in response.

"So you're telling me you slept with a Starfleet official in order to use your ship for a simple cargo delivery?"

"Bones! I'm appalled. What kind of man do you think I am?" Jim said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry Jim, I forgot that's in the past." Bones took another sip out of his smoothie until the very last drop of strawberry and banana was gone. Jim was confused by his comment and put his apple down.

"what do you mean?" Jim asked. He wasn't angry or offended, just really confused by his comment.

"Look kid, all I'm saying is that it's been ages since I've seen you be a flirt with the ladies. But if it makes you feel better, that doesn't stop them from giving you googly eyes 24/7."

"That's not true! I still got it!" Jim responded, throwing his apple into the nearest trash bin. He put his feet up onto the seat next to him.

"I'm not saying you lost your mojo. It just seems like you're more faithful now…" Bones said, looking down at his cup. Jim lifted an eyebrow.

"To your work." Bones added.

"Well enough about me, what about you Bones? You and the admiral's daughter, eh? Seems you and Carol seem to be messaging each other back and forth quite often now." Bones stopped playing with his straw and put his cup down.

"Yeah, well, it's all friendly banter. Seems like I can't get anything past that." Bones sighed.

"Well you'll get to see her soon. She'll be at the ceremony so you can invite her to the party then. Besides, I think she'll be assigned to our ship after that." Jim reassured Bones and patted his shoulder. Bones smiled and nodded his head.

"Strange," Jim started. " I always thought you'd go after Uhura after she and Spock separated."

"Well Jim, Uhura's one hell of a woman. Intelligent, beautiful, not to mention her big heart, but at this point, she pretty much feels like family. I wouldn't wanna ruin what we have. Besides, I heard Scotty might have a thing for her." Bones picked up his tray along with all the trash and motioned with his head for them to start walking.

"True. And I can understand what you see in Carol. Trust me, she has a slammin' hot body." Jim nudged at him. "I mean really, she's got a great-"

"Alright, hands off brother. She's mine." Bones said jokingly. Both caught sight of Spock at the end of the hall making his way towards them.

"Well, I'll leave you two then. See you around Jim." Bones patted his shoulder and walked off to the hall intersecting with theirs. Jim felt the need to flatten the wrinkles off his shirt and clear his throat. He made his way toward Spock.

"Hey Spock, whatcha up to?" Jim asked cheerfully.

"I was unoccupied at the moment and was wondering if you would perhaps be able to-"

"play a game of chess?" Jim chirped. Spock paused for a moment then nodded.

"You're on!"

While making their way to the captain's headquarters, they chatted about Spock's shift at the bridge. The first half into the game was mostly silent. Both were very concentrated on each others moves. Finally, Jim spoke up.

"To think it's been practically a year since the whole thing of Khan huh?" He moved his rook on the board. Spock tilted his head at his action.

"Indeed." Was all Spock managed to say. He moved his bishop halfway into the board. Jim leaned more towards the board, deciding which move would be the most efficient.

"You know, you guys haven't really taken the time to tell me what exactly happened after I died." Jim stated, lifting his hands to create air-quotations at the last word. Jim noticed Spock tensing up at the question. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to ask. Was spock still sensitive to the subject?

"I prefer to discuss this some other time." Spock said in a stern voice. His gaze did not leave his chess piece. Jim dramatically sighed.

"Fine. I guess I'll force an answer out of you some other time." Jim smiled at him. Spock seemed to be in deep thought. His eyes were staring at him, but his mind was somewhere else.

"Spock?"

Spock blinked and looked down.

"It is your turn, Captain." Jim huffed. He might as well change the subject then.

"Sooo, ready for the celebration?"

"I've spoken with Uhura and it appears the celebration is not mandatory to attend. Therefore, I plan on staying in my headquarters."

Jim looked like a kicked puppy.

"What? No! Come on Spock!"

Spock lifted an eyebrow.

"Who am I suppose to hang out with?" Jim whined.

"I am certain you will be able to find any individual willing to spend the night with your company."

"As if! Bones is gonna be all over Carol Marcus. And as far as I know, Uhura is gonna be busy dancing the night away with Scotty. And Sulu, well Sulu is definitely gonna be busy with Chekov. I mean, have you seen them lately?-"

"Captain," Spock chimed in.

"-It's ridiculous! Like, just kiss already! And don't even get me started on-"

"Jim."

Jim was thrown off his thoughts. There was always a wave of happiness that washed over him when Spock called him by his first name. It wasn't that rare anymore to be honest, but it still caught him by surprise every time.

"There will be many guests attending this celebration. As I've stated before, I am certain many individuals would be willing to spend their time with the captain." Spock looked down at the board. Jim was puzzled.

"Why don't you wanna go?" Jim asked.

"I have no interest in participating."

Jim rested his elbows on the table and locked his hands together. He leaned forward staring into Spock's eyes. Spock lifted one eyebrow ever so slightly and leaned backwards for the sake of his personal space. Jim was studying his face.

"I see," Jim nodded and sunk back into his own chair. "You-" he pointed at him. "-don't wanna dance."

"That's preposterous." Spock rebutted.

"Or maybe perhaps, you don't know how to dance?" Jim had a mischievous face.

"Or perhaps we should end this game and carry on with our duties." Spock huffed out annoyed. Jim quickly sat up.

"No no! I'm just saying, if that's what's bothering you, I won't dance. I'll stay by your side throughout the whole night." Jim smiled at him. Spock didn't budge.

"Promise."

Spock seemed uneasy and avoided eye contact. "You do not need to-"

"Please go. Please." Jim begged. Spock looked at him.

"It'll be fun. Trust me."

Spock stared at him. Jim gave him almost the exact same look as the day they were reassigned when Jim told him he'll miss him. Spock wanted to respond to his words but a million thoughts ran through his mind and all he was able to do was stare back and let his jaw slightly drop, which was, in fact, highly illogical. Kinda like what he was doing right now.

Spock let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding. "Very well then."

Jim clasped his hands together in excitement. "Awesome!" A beep came from his communicator. He reached into his pocket to retrieve it.

"Ah crap, seems they need me on the bridge. Well I guess we'll call it quits on the game. Besides, we both know that I was going to-"

"Lose actually. I was one move away from putting your king into checkmate with my queen and there were no possible moves for you to save your king." Spock interrupted rather rudely. Jim froze from getting up his seat to look at Spock. There it was. That small gleam in his eyes that showed he was rather contempt with himself being ever so witty. Jim said nothing.

Instead he walked over to Spock, leaned over and flicked his queen off the board all while holding his gaze. He laughed and walked out of his headquarters. Spock sat there, amused.

His captain was always most illogical.

Flicking the queen off the board was against the rules.

* * *

**daaang. I gotta make these chapters longer! sorry! Anywho, to compensate, I'll try to include some cute scenes in the next chapter! Remember to review, follow & fav! Thanks! I'll try to upload soon :)**


	3. Reassurance

**A/N: Yay! I didn't take too long to upload this one. As promised, it's a bit longer than the previous chapter. Sorry if there's any spelling errors. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Reassurance**

"Well, seems like we're gonna have to do a pit spot at Starfleet headquarters. Just to confirm everything and get the final details. Set course for Earth Mr. Sulu." Jim called out while reading through his PADD.

"Ay, Captain."

Once they got to Starfleet headquarters, the sun was already setting so he decided to give everyone the night off. Jim put on his grey Starfleet uniform and proceeded with the small meeting arranged with him. His first officer decided to tag along. The meeting was fairly short and to the point. They went over regulations and the schedule with four other Starfleet officials. Once the meeting ended, Jim and spock made their way into the hall.

"Oh Captain, may I have a word with you?" The woman whom they spoke to about the schedule called from the room.

Jim looked over at Spock. "Can you give me a sec?" Spock nodded while adjusting his arms behind his back. Jim made his way into the office again.

"Yes, officer?"

The woman grabbed the PADD that was laying on her desk nearby the table they were discussing on a few moments ago.

"I almost forgot to tell you. You will need to create a small speech for the ceremony that will be held that day." She handed him the PADD.

"Here is all the information you will need. You may hold onto this until that day."

Jim started pressing on various options which were displayed on the screen. It was paragraph after paragraph. Jim groaned inwardly at how much reading he had to do.

"Thank you officer, it would be my honor." Jim gave her a charming smile and was off. The door slid open and there was Spock, on the other side of the wall waiting for him. Both walked away into the hall.

"For what did she call you in, if I may know?" Spock asked.

"Turns out I have to make a speech for that day." Jim answered. He lifted the PADD between them.

"And this is pretty much my prompt and guidelines for writing my speech." They reached the end of the hall and into the main lobby of the building. They slowly came into a halt.

"May I see the details on the device?" Spock curiously asked.

"Sure." Jim lifted the PADD once again so that Spock could grab it but instead he grabbed the other side of it and leaned in closer to Jim. They were both holding onto the device while Spock scrolled through it with his free hand. Jim suddenly became self-conscious. Since when was Spock not one to care about personal space? Jim let his eyes wander off to see how close they were standing to one another. Before he could take in the sensation, Spock broke off the physical connection.

"I see." Spock said in a low voice, as if he was talking to himself.

"What?"

"The Enterprise was not originally cleared for use before the ceremony?" Spock questioned him with a bit of amusement in his voice.

"Well, technically no but I made quite a convincing argument as to why-" Jim's communicator beeped again. Man, did he keep getting interrupted when he was with Spock.

"Sorry, can you-?" Jim started

"It is fine." Spock gestured him to answer his communicator. Jim reached down and answered his communicator.

"What is it Bones?"Jim answered with a bit of annoyance in his voice.

"Jim! Sorry to inform ya but it seems like I'll have to cancel on tonight's plans."

Jim lifted his finger to signal for Spock to give him a moment and took a few steps away from him so he wouldn't witness his anger and frustration.

"What? No! Come on Bones! I told you I've been dying to go to that new club in downtown!" Jim was ready to choke him through the communicator. All that time in space with work and documents over documents drove him nuts. Tonight was his night to go chill with Bones at a club and unwind with a few drinks.

"I'm sorry Jim. I wasn't aware that the ship was low on lots of supply needed in sickbay. I need to go see for myself what exactly we need to restock on."

"I'll send someone to go pick it up for you, man! Come on, I don't wanna stay in my room tonight."

"Just go on without me."

"Pff! As if! Who's gonna be my wingman?" Jim said sarcastically. Bones sighed loudly and Jim could almost hear him rolling his eyes at him.

"Look, why don't you take one of the other guys with you?"

"Everyone else is busy." Jim quickly responded. Not that he knew. He just didn't want to consider going with the others.

"Even the green blooded hobgoblin?" Jim paused and discretely looked over at Spock who was busy looking around the hall, preoccupying himself with absolutely nothing.

"Spock? You know how he is, he's not into the whole party setting."

"Well have you asked him?"

Jim paused then muttered "No."

"Well then? Stop giving me a hard time and go ask him!"

Jim huffed and contemplated his suggestion. "Fine. I'll ask. But you owe me one!"

"Yeah, yeah! Don't worry! I'll see you around."

" 'Kay." Jim flipped his communicator shut and made his way back to Spock.

"So," Jim clasped his hands together. "Turns out Bones canceled on me for tonight. We were planning on going to this one club at downtown and well…" Jim starting questioning whether this was a good idea or not. Maybe it'd be pushing the boundaries too much on their slow building friendship?

"Yes, Captain?" Spock decided to ask after about ten seconds of silence.

"I was wondering if maybe…"

Spock looked at him curiously. Wow, was Spock this dense or was he just acting like it?

"...you'd want to…" Jim trailed off. This was ridiculous. He was making this harder than it had to be. He sighed and rubbed the back of his head.

"I was wondering if you'd want to come?"

Spock blinked.

"You want me to accompany you?"

"You don't have to, I was just wondering because I thought maybe you'd want to also relax a bit on this night off the Enterprise?" Jim added.

Spock took a few moments to process this request in his head.

"I'll accept your offer."

Jim was genuinely surprised. His face immediately lit up.

"Awesome! Um-great. Then uh- I guess we'll meet up? I'll send you the time and the address of the place later." Jim was fumbling like an idiot.

"Very well then."

Both made their separate ways to offices each one had to visit.

* * *

Jim had a pile of shirts mounted on his bed. He looked at himself in the mirror. He hesitated fixing the collar on his black button down.

"Too serious." He mumbled while taking it off and flinging it onto the pile.

After about the 30th outfit, he finally made his way down to the club. He decided to go with a simple white t-shirt, black leather jacket and dark slim jeans. You can never go wrong with that look.

What he did go wrong on however was showing up to the club early. Very early actually. The reason behind that was that he was already dressed and didn't want to just sit there anxiously waiting in his room. He also didn't want to make Spock wait. I mean, if Spock agreed to coming at least he should have the decency to be there to receive him when he comes.

Jim made his way to the bar and asked for a light beer to pass the time for now.

"Is this seat taken?" He asked the lady next to him.

"Nope." She answered, flashing him a big smile.

"Thank you." Jim told the bartender as he was handed his beer. He turned to see the club with the drink in his hand. Jim couldn't wipe the smile off his face. Half because he was nervous and half because he was happy Spock agreed to meet him up here. He always had a bit of pride in him knowing that he was one of the few that could convince Spock to come along to such things. He would almost say he was Spock's weak-spot; but that would be too ridiculous to say.

"So, what's your name?" The lady scooted closer to him. Jim mentally sighed and saw where this was going. _"Not tonight."_ He thought to himself and took a sip.

"Kirk." He responded looking down at his beer looking uninterested.

"Really? Kirk as in Captain James T. Kirk?" She asked enthusiastically.

"That would be me." Jim smiled.

"Wow. Look at you. They weren't kidding when they say you're one of the youngest captains." She said. Jim looked over at her. She was scanning his body from top to bottom.

"Not to mention one of the cutest captains." She gave him a flirtatious smile.

He nodded to acknowledge her compliment modestly but wanted to hint that he wasn't that interested tonight. Tonight, he was going to busy with someone else.

They sat there for a good five minutes until Jim was overwhelmed with all her advances towards him.

"Abri, as much as I'd love to continue this conversation, I'm actually expecting someone very soon." By now he knew her name, where she was from, and how she was looking to have fun night at the place.

"Well I could always keep you company until she comes." She leaned over to him.

"Or how about I keep you company the whole night and we go back to your place?" She continued and placed her hand on his lap." Jim felt uneasy.

"I think he made it quite clear that he wasn't into you. If I were you I'd back off and find someone else to perch on."

Jim looked up to see who decided to interrupt his crisis. It was a young man, maybe a year or two younger than him with dark hair and fairly tanned skin. She exchanged looks between both of them and grabbed her purse and disappeared into the crowd.

"You okay man?" The man held out his hand to shake. Jim took his hand and responded.

"Yeah, thanks. I didn't know what else to tell her without being harsh."

"No problem. May I?" The man signaled to the now empty seat.

"Of course." Jim scooted to give space. The man settled into the seat and ordered two beer, seeing as how Jim was almost done with his.

"I saw you from across the bar and thought I'd help a brother out." Jim and him both chuckled.

"My name's Jim." He called out over the music.

"Ben." The man responded, handing him a beer.

"Oh no, it's fine. I wouldn't-"

"No, please! I insist!" Jim paused and decided to take his offer. They clinked their beers together and started rambling on about the night.

"I know right! I knew the taste in these changed over the years!" Jim motioned at his beer. "I keep telling everyone but they just tell me I'm mad!"

"You're right, buddy!" Ben drank from his beer. Jim looked down at his watch. He told Spock he'd meet him at this time. Where is he?

"So, you said you're captain of a ship right?" Ben asked him, his face very close to his. Since when were they sitting this close?

"Yeah, U.S.S Enterprise." Jim dismissed it. After all, the music was getting very loud to the point they had to start raising their voices. Maybe he was leaning to hear him better. Ben lightly laid his hand on his arm.

"Is that so?"

"Yeup." Jim answered, trying to scoot slightly off into his side but Ben tightened his grip slightly.

"So you were the one who dealt with Khan about a year ago, right?" The topic caught Jim off surprise. He slowly nodded.

"So you're the one everyone calls the hero." Ben added.

"I wouldn't say that…" Jim started to feel very weird about where this was going.

"Me neither." Ben stated harshly. Jim stared at him and decided he had enough of this. He motioned to let go of his arm but Ben tightened his grip.

"You're the shittiest captain I know of." Ben was invading all of Jim's personal space.

"Hey, fuck off alright? Let go of me." Jim didn't want to cause a scene. Not tonight. He was going to dismiss this asshole and spend the rest of the night with Spock.

Up until Ben punched him on the side of his face.

Jim was thrown off into a few seats. He fixed his jacket and lunged at him. The club was getting very crowded at this point that only those near them saw the chaos happening. The sound of breaking bottles was being drowned over the loud booming of the bass. They started throwing punches at each other until Ben decided to knee Jim in the abdomen. Jim fell backwards onto the hard floor. He leaned onto his side.

The bartender was spewing out nonsense of having no fights in the bar area but none listened.

"Because of your shitty-ass captaincy, hundreds of Starfleet officers died! Including my cousin Officer Chapman! You remember him?" Jim was wiping his bloody nose on his sleeve. He felt ashamed to say he didn't know the man well. He probably spoke to him once throughout the whole mission. He slowly stood up and tried to balance himself.

"Of course not! You don't give a shit about your crew members!"

That made Jim boil with anger and charged towards him, punching him straight in the nose. Ben stumbled backwards and cursed to the top of his lungs. Ben charged towards him but Jim was able to grab a stool and hurled it over him, causing Ben to crash to the floor. Jim quickly lunged backwards, getting ready to throw another punch but lost his balance and felt himself falling backwards. He closed his eyes and waited for impact but instead felt someone intertwine their arms under his to stop his impact with the cold hard floor. He shot his eyes open and tried to stand up but stumbled on his own feet. He felt the grip around his torso tighten. Jim turned and grabbed at his shoulders to see that it was none other than

"Spock!" Jim said breathlessly.

"Arrest that man." Spock said coldly to the bartender, shooting him a death glare. The security came through the crowd and picked up Ben.

"I uh-" Jim felt embarrassed at the scene Spock had to walk in. He probably thought Jim was looking for trouble.

"Captain. Cease your explanation." Jim felt Spock slide his arm around under his arms for support.

"Can you walk?" he asked.

"Yeah, sorta." Jim choked out.

Both made their way through the crowd and out into a courtyard that was at the back of the club. It was quite a beautiful courtyard. It was fairly dim, seeing as the only source of light was rows of small light bulbs hanging on top of very chatty people. Everyone seemed spread out and minded their own business. Spock gently helped Jim sit down on a bench far away from everyone else. Spock opened his mouth to speak but Jim beat him to the punch.

"Spock, please! Let me explain." He said, through the cloth he was using to stop the bleeding of his nose. Spock took a seat next to him. Jim damped his nose with the cloth and pulled it away, folding it so that a clean section of it could be used.

"I was minding my own business and then that guy approached me and we started talking but then all of a sudden he started throwing punches at me and well I couldn't just sit there and do nothing about it-"

"And what exactly provoked him to physically assault you?" Spock asked. Just thinking about made Jim feel horrible. He opened his mouth but hesitated to speak. After a moment or two, he spoke.

"It doesn't matter. Point is, he-"

"Jim."

There he goes again with his name. Jim looked at him. Spock's face was so unreadable yet he knew how to decipher the look he was giving him. It was that look of _"stop going around the question and just answer it."_ Jim senses were suddenly overwhelmed by the close proximity between him and his first officer. Spock was leaning slightly towards him. Did he notice he was doing that? Or was it just his human side slipping through? Jim felt his face warm up because of shame and…other things. Things he'd rather push out of his mind. He looked down.

"He said I was a shitty captain."

Spock was taken aback by such statement.

"Apparently his cousin was one of the fallen ones from Khan's incident. He said I didn't give a shit about my crew." Jim hung his head in guilt. Spock swiftly stood up and started to move towards the club again until Jim quickly stood up after him and grabbed his sleeve.

"Where are you going?" Jim asked exasperated.

"I must address this situation at once." Spock responded quickly. In other words _"I'm gonna go kick his ass."_

"No, it's fine. The security guards listened to you right away when you told them to arrest him." Truth be told, Jim was ready to see Spock defend him by fucking up that Ben guy, but then he thought about how Spock was capable of actually murdering him so he thought he'd rather have a murder-free evening.

Spock quickly focused his gaze down to the floor, as if a million thoughts were running through his mind. Without thinking, Jim pulled him a bit closer, still clutching onto his sleeve.

"Spock, listen to me," Spock's full attention was on Jim's face. "Don't worry about it. It's not worth it."

"What that man said is completely incorrect, Captain."

"Jim; we're off duty." Jim pushed, trying to hear his name escape those lips again.

"Jim, you performed exceptionally as captain and went beyond anyone's expectations on such a distressing event. His statement towards your lack of care for your crew is inaccurate and false. It is fascinating how you are able to balance both your relationship with the crew and your captaincy and leadership over the crew. I admire such quality that you possess among other qualities. Do not ever consider his statement to have an ounce of truth because it has none."

Jim absentmindedly let his grasp slip, sliding his hand towards the bottom of Spock's sleeve. He stood there is awe. He was overwhelmed with Spock's loyalty and kind words. He always assumed that's where he stood on the subject but there was always a hint of doubt. It's different when you actually hear the words come out.

Spock trailed his gaze from Jim's eyes onto where he was holding him. Jim pulled away quickly; a little too quickly actually. He winced in pain. Jim let himself drop onto the bench again and began rubbing his arm.

"Perhaps you should seek medical help. Dr. McCoy should be available-"

"Oh no! We're not calling him. He had plans and if he hears that I got into a fight on my one night off, I'll never hear the end of it." Jim pleaded.

"I insist that-"

"No, Spock, really! I just took a small beating, is all. I've had worse." Jim looked up at him and smiled to reassure him. Spock didn't buy into it and sat down next to him.

"Are you sure of this? Do you feel pain anywhere else?" Spock questioned.

"No, not really. Just a few scratches and bruises."

Spock examined his face while Jim was trying not to feel subconscious of himself. Unexpectedly, Spock grabbed his wrist and lifted his arm, ever so gently turning it. Jim watched as Spock was tugging his arm. His face was so close to his. He was looking at every one of his face features. His unique shape of his eyebrows. His small frown he was doing while focusing on his arm. His dark eyes, full of expression. His skin, pale as ever yet had a hint of green around the cheeks. Little did he know Spock was determining whether to take him to Bones or let him off the hook. Seeing as how Jim did not pull his arm away in pain, Spock laid his arm down again.

"Can you walk?" Spock asked once again. Jim nodded.

Both made their way out of the club and onto the streets of San Francisco at night. Most of the walk there was silent, with a comment here and there. Once they made their way to their headquarters, Jim stopped in the hall. The thought just hit him. Spock turned around and saw that Jim was lost in thought.

"Is everything alright?" Spock asked.

"We didn't even get a chance to hang out at the club. The night was completely ruined." Jim felt stupid, barely realizing this.

"It is fine, Jim." Spock reassured him. The two stood there for a few moments, then Jim spoke up once again.

"Thank you Spock. For everything." Spock looked at him and nodded, placed his hands behind his back, and swiftly turned on his heel to walk towards his room. Jim walked a few feet more, being only a few doors away from his room. He unlocked the door and gave one last look at Spock. He was so caught up with everything that he didn't even pay attention to Spock's outfit. He was wearing slim fitting grey pants with a white collar shirt and black thin jacket. Jim ran his eyes from top to bottom and nonchalantly nodded, making a note to himself and closed the door behind him.

He will totally have to invite Spock to a club again if it meant seeing him in that outfit again.

* * *

**Oh Jim you silly, silly boy. Little do you know you're falling for him more as each day passes by. So, what do guys think? Please give me some feedback! I wanna hear what you guys think. I kinda have the whole story plotted out but I need to just write it out and see where it goes. Review, Fav, & Follow please! xoxo I'll try to update soon.**


End file.
